On That Dark Night
by SuperDuperFriendz
Summary: Bruce Wayne reflects on his first encounters with each of his enemies and how these and other decisions set him up to become Gotham's sole protector. With the initial thrill of fighting Gotham's worst criminals wearing off though, and more and more criminals acting up, will he be able to keep up with them all, or is it time for Batman to assemble a team?
1. Chapter 1

A very dark night

It was a dark night. Such a dark night. So dark. Nothing but dark. Dark and nothing else. Much darkness there was all over. Just a very dark night. Dark everywhere. Dark dark dark. So so dark. Daaaaaaaaark. Dark. Dark dark darkity. Dark kitty.

Dark kitty lurked in the dark night. Such a dark kitty. So much darkness in that kitty. So much darkness in that night. Nights everywhere were at an all time high in darkness. Dark kitty, being a dark kitty, used her darkness to darken the dark night so she she could dark in the night. What darkness could stop this dark kitty in the night darkness?

Only one was dark enough, he was called dark flappy by the dark night. Dark flappy would darken the darkness right out of dark kitty's night. His first dark matter of the dark night, is to dress darkly for the darkness at the dark hidey-hole.

At the dark hidey-hole darkness is thick, filled with the darkest darkness. Darkly-looking dark flappy looks darkly into the dark night in his dark hidey-hole. So dark is the dark hidey-hole night dark flappy must use his darkness to navigate the dark night in the dark. Dark flappy stocks his dark self with dark darkities and dark trinkets to aid in his night of darkening dark kitty.

The dark night is as dark as when dark flappy first darked in it. It is so dark. Darkly dark. The darkest of darks. Such a dark night. How dark that night is. Dark dark and nothing but. Dark kitty darks in the dark. Darks well in the dark. Must dark well in the dark to darken. Dark flappy darks better. He is the darkiest. Any dark night, he will dark the darkiest in the darkest of darks.

Nights like this dark one, dark kitty was darking people in the darkness of the dark night. Dark flappy went to darken dark kitty, knowing darkly how she darked to dark the dark people of trashy night city. Arriving darkeningly at the scene of dark kitty's darkenings in the dark of the dark night, dark flappy whipped darkly a dark darkity from the dark of his dark trinkets. Dark kitty darkened with the most dark of retaliations, using her own darker dark darkity. Dark flappy was darked from his darkness.

The night darked darker as dark flappy nighted in the dark night, left darkless against dark kitty. So many darks in the night. Darkly, it seemed dark kitty was darkier than dark flappy. Who would darken dark kitty's darkness now that dark flappy had nighted darkeningly? Dark floppy darked into the dark night, darking all his darkness as darkly as he could at dark kitty. Dark flappy regained his previous darkness and darked all darkness out of dark kitty. Darkly, dark flappy and dark floppy darked dark kitty through the dark night until she was darkly darked here, ridiculous head-fix house of easiness.


	2. Chapter 2

So many fun laughs

Another dark darkness darked in the night for dark flappy to darken in the dark night. Dark smiley was the darkest of dark darkers. Darkly laughing dark smiley would laugh at dark flappy. Dark smiley laughed laughier than dark flappy. So many laughs he laughed. So many fun laughs were laughable. Everything laughable was fun and laughs. Fun and laughs was everything laughable.  
Dark smiley liked to laugh laughs with laughy act. Laughs were laughier with laughy act. Laughter laughed the laughiest with laughy act. Dark smiley and laughy act laughed their laughs all over trashy night city. Together they would laugh all the laughs out of dark flappy's laughiest laughter.  
Dark Flappy darked his dark darkities against dark smiley and laughy act. He had to darken their darkness so they couldn't darkly dark the dark people of trashy night city. But dark smiley and laughy act's laughter was laughier than dark flappy's dark darkness was dark. Soon dark flappy realized he must laugh the laughy laughter of laughy act and dark smiley to laughed their laughy laughter. He must be the laughiest laugher to ever laugh laughily.  
He couldn't laugh the laughist laughter alone however. Dark flappy used his darkening darkness to dark dark floppy's darkness to him so they could laugh laughy act and dark smiley's laughter laughier. Laughter could be laughed laughing from everywhere that laughy night. So laughy was that night. Dark smiley and laughy act tried to laugh the laughter out of dark flappy and dark floppy's laughiness. Laughing, dark flappy and dark floppy embraced the laughter being laughed.


End file.
